


The Babysitter

by ddagent



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Babysitting, F/M, Kissing, Romance, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/pseuds/ddagent
Summary: Brienne is hired by the Lannisters to babysit their son, Tyrion, but finds herself growing close to his brother, Jaime. For JB Week Day II.





	The Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I wasn't going to get an entry posted today: my previous laptop has been freezing, and my new laptop only arrived at 4pm today. But here we are! Written for JB Week Day II, prompt summer/heat. Enjoy!

_Oathkeeper_, Brienne’s reliable – if slightly rusty – convertible shuddered to a stop outside the Lannister estate. She peeled herself off the fraying vinyl seats, and adjusted her sunglasses as she stared up at the looming manor. All summer, Brienne had been driving to Casterly Rock to babysit the Lannister's youngest son, nine-year-old Tyrion. Her father, an occasional fourth on the greens with Tywin and his cronies, had secured her the position to make a little money before she went off to university. It was a good gig: Tyrion was well-behaved; the fridge was fully stocked; and at the end of every evening, the Lannister's eldest son would see her out; sometimes even walk her to her car.

Brienne flushed as she recalled her last encounter with Jaime.

Bag slung over one shoulder; Brienne locked her car (as if anyone would steal it in this neighbourhood) and walked up the long driveway. The summer heat was cloying, and Brienne was regretting her decision to wear shorts. She tugged at the hem, at the straps of her tank top. _Fuck. _ Right now, she looked as if she was ready for a bonfire at the beach rather than sitting for one of King’s Landing's most prominent families. Brienne delved into her bag for a thin cardigan and draped it around her shoulders. A quick finger brush of her hair, and Brienne tapped the ornate lions head atop the scarlet door. 

The butler opened up just as Joanna Lannister passed through the foyer. She smiled warmly at Brienne as she screwed in a set of ruby earrings that no doubt cost more than one year's tuition at Winterfell University. "Good evening, Brienne. I'm glad you could make it on such short notice. Tywin is upstairs on a business call, but Tyrion's in the formal living room with some of his books."

"Thank you, Mrs Lannister." Brienne took off her shoes; the battered plimsolls looking completely out of place against the flawless cotton of the butler's gloves. "Is–will Jaime be joining you tonight?"

He often did. As heir to Lannister Holdings, Jaime was spending his summer break attending galas and playing golf and pressing the babysitter up against the door of her car. "No." _Oh. _"He's out with friends this evening."

She tried to stifle her disappointment. "Good to know. I'll go see to Tyrion, now, Mrs Lannister."

Brienne passed through the decadent halls of Casterly Rock until she reached the formal living room. Tyrion was swallowed by the large, velvet sofa; one of the books Brienne had lent him clasped in his hands. He was a quick reader, far beyond his peers. He didn't _quite _have the love of knights and history that his brother had, but Tyrion would read anything. As she entered, his head poked out from behind the tome. "Brie!"

"Hi, Tyrion." Brienne dropped her bag and joined him on the crimson sofa. "Where are you up to?"

"The Golden Lion just had his hand chopped off." He mimicked the swish of the sellswords blade upon the handsome knight's wrist. "Is he going to die?"

"You'll just have to keep reading and find out, won't you?"

Tyrion beamed, and delved back into the pages. Sometime later, Joanna entered to give her lion cub a kiss goodnight; her husband still on his business call. Brienne could not imagine what Casterly Rock would be like without the warm embrace of the Lannister matriarch: no one, not even Tywin, could say no to her. As he and Joanna headed out to another glittering fundraiser, Brienne continued to work through her reading list for university, whilst Tyrion gaped open-mouthed at his book ("There's a _bear, _Brie!"). When his stomach growled as loud as the bear, Brienne decided it was time for food.

"Do you want what the chef has left you, or shall we raid your brother's stash?"

"Jaime's," Tyrion said, turning over two pages in his haste to get to the good bit. "He won't mind. He likes you."

"I'm sure your brother likes everyone," Brienne said, fingers brushing the spot behind her ear Jaime had nibbled and sucked upon during their last encounter. "Chips and chicken dragons it is."

Leaving Tyrion happily reading his book, Brienne went into the vast, state-of-the-art kitchen. The chef had left a series of gourmet meals in crisp Tupperware for both Lannister boys. Brienne ignored them and went straight to the back of the freezer, where Jaime hid his contraband. Oven chips, chicken dragons, ice cream tubs. He had a stash of chocolate bars and crisps in his bedroom, or so he'd told her. Not that–not that Brienne had ever _seen_ his room, of course. Face aflame, Brienne concentrated on reaching the desired items stuck right at the back.

Two hands suddenly slid over her waist; a warm body moulding to hers. Soft lips brushed her ear. "_Now, _isn't this a sight to come home to."

"_Jaime._" His hands grazed her behind before sliding over bare thigh. "I thought you were out with friends."

"And _I_ thought you were a _proper _young lady." His teeth nipped her earlobe. "These shorts are positively _indecent._"

"It's hot."

He groaned against her ear, and Brienne felt herself melt into a puddle. "_Fuck, _yes it is."

Jaime's hands, firm on her hips, spun her around and into his arms. Brienne steadied herself against his chest, feeling the smooth skin under the plains of his white t-shirt. There was a visible bulge at the front of his jeans. Brienne teased her bottom lip, tugging at the skin, as she stared at his growing erection. Jaime's grip tightened, and her gaze shot up to his sharp green eyes. They were heavy with lust; tracing their own path across her chest, stomach, and bare legs. She wasn't used to someone looking at her like this. With desire, _want. _

A tender hand brushed some blonde hair from her face. "I lied to my parents. Said I was going out with Addam, but I wanted to be here. _With you._"

Brienne swallowed; knees unsteady. Over the last moon, as their relationship had turned from grudging acquaintance to summer love, they had only been able to steal brief moments together. She was flattered at Jaime's deception. Disappointed that she was promised to another Lannister.

"I'm here for Tyrion tonight, Jaime," she said, trying to steady her breathing as he drew circles upon her hip.

"My brother won't mind if you disappear for a few minutes. Maybe an hour or two." Jaime tugged her closer; her hands sliding up his chest to link around his neck. "To be honest, with all those books you've given him, I highly doubt he even knows you're here."

He pushed forward for a kiss, but Brienne pulled back. She had a duty, and she wouldn't let a golden god dissuade her from such. "I'm not like other babysitters, Jaime; I won't ignore my charge just to make out with my boyfriend." His eyes lit up. "Not that you're my—"

"—oh, _Brienne, _I am _definitely _your boyfriend." They now stood, flush together; so close his cock was pressing against the seam of her shorts. Their similar height made every touch that much easier, that much more tantalising. "Just wait until you're at Winterfell with me. We can do this _all_ the time."

_Winterfell. _One of the reasons her father had pushed for the job with the Lannisters was so that she could plunder Jaime for information and advice as to the Northern University. When they'd first met, Brienne had made the mental note to avoid him on campus. Now, she looked forward to the days they could spend just the two of them. In front of her, Jaime was grinning, as if sensing the line of her thoughts. He stole a kiss, then another.

"_Fine, _Ser Brienne_. _Be the honourable babysitter. I'll be upstairs, thinking of you, in these shorts." He tugged on the hem; the pads of his fingers brushing upper thigh. "Do feel free to take care of another Lannister if you have a spare five minutes."

Brienne stuttered, unsure what to say to Jaime's lascivious wink or the slight sway of his hips as he headed for the back stairs. After a moment of standing, pulse racing, in the middle of the Lannister kitchen, Brienne got to work making Tyrion's dinner. Chips, breaded chicken dragons, and a pool of tomato ketchup. Tyrion ate with gusto at the kitchen island whilst Brienne occasionally stole a chip. Her charge babbled about the upcoming school year and the latest goings-on in his book. Brienne's gaze kept darting towards the staircase and to Jaime upstairs. Alone. _Wanting her. _

"Brienne?"

"Hmm?" _Damn. _Tyrion had asked her a question. "Sorry, Tyrion. What were you saying?"

"I wanted to know how long until you leave for university," he said. "Will you come back? Jaime always comes back. Cersei doesn't, though."

Jaime's twin sister went to school in the Reach, and only seemed to return when her on-again-off-again boyfriend Rhaegar needed a Lannister on his arm. Neither brother talked much about Cersei. Both seemed happier when she wasn't around. Tyrion, however, seemed hopeful Brienne would return. "_Of course_. I'll come back for all the holidays. You know, your brother and I are going to the same school, so I'll be able to hear _all _about what you're up to."

"Good." He munched on another dragon. "Jaime talks about you all the time."

Brienne got up from the kitchen island and went to find some ice in the freezer. Anything to cool her flushed face. _Boyfriend. Talks about you all the time. _When Brienne had finished her final exams, she'd expected to spend her summer working and maybe going to the Bay. She hadn't seen Jaime coming at _all. _"He does?" 

Tyrion nodded. "He says you're really smart, and kind, and he thinks you're pretty." He pushed his plate away. "Can we watch a film now?"

"Sure."

After sticking the plate and tray in the dishwasher, the pair headed to the den (there was no television in the formal living room). Brienne stuck on some big animated blockbuster that Tyrion was not really allowed to watch, but she snuck in just like Jaime and his contraband. _Jaime. _She still couldn't believe that the idiot she'd wanted to hit with her car upon their first meeting now made her stomach flutter; her body ache. He'd been so _rude _the first time; insulting everything from her appearance to the state of her car when they were out of earshot of his parents. His arrogance – her stubbornness – had continued for weeks until Brienne was asked to watch Tyrion for an afternoon. Jaime had come home early from a game of tennis at the club, and had joined them in a rousing game of knights and maidens. After that, they both looked upon the other with new eyes.

The first time he'd kissed her, the neighbours were setting off fireworks. Brienne could not have imagined a more perfect moment.

And he was upstairs. A gorgeous, twenty-year-old man with golden hair and a lazy grin that made her stomach do somersaults. Who wanted _her. Fuck, _how much longer until bedtime? Brienne turned to her charge, and thanked the _Gods _that he yawned. "Time for bed."

She hustled Tyrion up the stairs, deliberately avoiding the ajar door on her right. Brienne watched him brush his teeth and wash his face and change into dark pyjamas printed with a Hand pin on one side of his chest. Tyrion crawled into bed, and Brienne made sure he was tucked in tight. As he drifted off, she lingered in the doorway. Brienne would miss him dearly when she left for Winterfell; this summer had been the best of her life. For many, _many _reasons.

Leaving Tyrion's door open just a crack, Brienne crossed the landing towards Jaime's room. She opened the door a little wider; the Lannister heir sprawled atop scarlet sheets listening to an audiobook of one of the stories she had recommended to Tyrion. He'd taken off his shirt; his jeans still a little snug. Jaime spotted her, and grinned. "Come to read me a bedtime story, Ms Brienne?"

"Not quite." Brienne fumbled, unsure what to do with her hands. Herself. She closed the door; one hand still resting on the handle. "I've never done this before, Jaime."

"Neither have I." He slid off his headphones and tossed them to one side. "We don't have to _do _anything, Brienne. We can listen to music, talk. We can kiss, _touch. _We could—" He waggled his eyebrows. "—_you know. _This is all new to me, too. I just know that I want you, in whatever way that takes."

Brienne couldn't quite believe that Jaime Lannister, the gorgeous golden god of the Red Keep Country Club, was as inexperienced as she. But he sounded sincere, and it put Brienne at ease enough to shrug off her light cardigan. She reached for the hem of her tank top next. Jaime's gaze felt hot on her skin as she tossed the material to one side, leaving her in nothing more than her shorts and white bra.

"Look at you. You're…_glorious_. Come here." Jaime shifted back against the pillows; patting the space beside him. "Come here."

Bare feet padded across Jaime's plush carpet as Brienne joined him on the bed. The sheets were soft, the pillows fluffy. Jaime was _hard_; firm muscle and aching cock. She traced the dips in his skin; an occasional mark or freckle. Her knuckles brushed the front of his jeans and he _groaned _but didn’t force her hands to attend to him. His were too busy caressing the sides of her body; teasing the line of her bra. His thumb rubbed over a lacy cup, and her nipple protruded through the fabric. Jaime grinned.

"So." He left a kiss to her collarbone. "Beautiful." His tongue traced the strap of her bra. "_Gods._" His palm slid over her thigh, drawing her leg up around his hip so his hand could curve over her knee. "Do you know how often I've thought about you in my bed, Brienne? You've consumed my summer."

"I'm sorry?"

Jaime let out a groan, burying his head in the crook of her neck. The vibrations of his laughter made her shiver. "Don't be sorry, Sweetling. Just tell me you haven't been able to stop thinking about me, either."

Her hand carded through the golden hair spilling across her chest. "You're all I've thought about."

Jaime propped himself up on one elbow, _beaming. _"Can I touch you, Brienne?"

She nodded, and suddenly Brienne was swept up in the sensation of someone else's hands touching her for the very first time. Jaime's fingers were deft as they plucked at her nipples; twisting and teasing them to full peaks. He didn't worry about undoing the clasp of her bra; instead, he suckled her breast through the lace. Brienne bit down on her hand to stop herself from crying out and waking Tyrion across the hall. Jaime continued his path downwards; fingers and mouth sweeping over the tight muscles of her stomach; the dip of her hipbones. A single finger swirled around the button of her shorts.

"Can I undress you, Brienne?"

"Yes." _Yes. Take it all off. _"Please."

"I like a girl who remembers her manners." Jaime's grin was too cocky as he removed her shorts, revealing her blue knickers. He groaned. "_Fuck. _I hope you remember to say thank you, Brienne."

Brienne reached for him, then; one hand gripping the side of his neck as she pulled him back up for a searing kiss. She nipped at his bottom lip before pulling it between her teeth and sucking. Brienne swallowed Jaime's moan, and he hers as his fingers slid underneath the waistband of her knickers. Her blonde curls were damp; had been since Jaime had touched her in the kitchen. This was not entirely unfamiliar: many a night, especially this summer, had Brienne touched herself. But Jaime's fingers were bigger; calloused in different places. They followed new patterns as they met her slick wetness; as one dipped inside.

Her hips bucked. Jaime found that spot behind her ear again. "You're incredible, Brienne. I wish you could see how sexy you look right now."

Self-doubt was ignored in favour of the wash of pleasure caused by Jaime's eager fingers. As he nibbled a path across her shoulder and up her throat, Brienne looked down to see his hand moving against her slick cunt. Slow circles around her clit with his thumb. One, then _two _fingers inside of her. The room was heavy with the scent of sex and sweat; the sound of her own barely concealed gasps and Jaime's dedicated ministrations. It didn't take much to build her high. She fell off the edge with Jaime's thumb rubbing at her clit and his mouth upon her breast.

Brienne bit down on Jaime's pillow to swallow the sound as her cunt clenched; body trembling as her orgasm ripped through her. When she opened her eyes, she found Jaime standing off to one side. He was dabbing at the front of his jeans. She caught his eye, and he turned an unnatural shade of red. "You were—_fuck, _Brienne. I'm so sorry about this."

"Don’t be. Means you were as turned as I was." Brienne remembered her manners. "_Thank you_, Jaime. Now clean up and come back to me. I'm cold."

Running a hand through his golden hair, Jaime winked as he divested himself of his damp clothes. He pulled on a pair of burgundy boxes with gold spots, before re-joining her on the bed. He pulled the sheets up over them, and left a light kiss across her mouth.

"Do you think we could lie to my parents? Say your car overheated, and you have to stay here overnight?"

Brienne giggled, hands exploring Jaime's chest. "If we did, I don't think they'd let me stay in their eldest son's bedroom."

Jaime groaned theatrically, his hand slipping low to rest over her hip. "Guess we'll have to wait until we're at Winterfell. I still haven't got used to the cold. You'll keep me warm, though, right?"

"_Gladly._"

Brienne propped herself up to steal another kiss; Jaime's body falling over hers. As much as she'd loved this summer, Brienne couldn't wait for the days to grow cold, the leaves to fall, and to spend every second she could with her golden lion. 


End file.
